


Away, from the agony of life

by mrsgreenworld



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Death, Hurt, Or at least it looks and feels like death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime along 3x22. Nanda Parbat. Shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away, from the agony of life

 

He wasn't drugged. He wasn't brainwashed. He didn't lose his memories. He told her that much. And then he ordered the members of the League to shoot anyone who tried anything. Anything to stop this madness, anything to escape.

Of course, she tried. Because she was stubborn like that. And because he was Oliver after all. And she believed in him. Little did she know that this blind belief would get her killed.

They managed to get out from the cell. Then they split up. Of course, she ended up alone. Thanks to her lucky stars.

A member of the League saw her. And did what was asked of him. He shot to kill.

She thought it was shock that numbed the pain when an arrow pierced her body, right between her breasts. And then two more whooshed towards her, joining their friend.

She immediately thought of Sara. The memory of her beautiful and strong friend with three arrows in her chest assaulted her. And here she was. Dying like Sara had died. The only thing missing was an empty rooftop. And the fall...

_"FELICITY! NO!!!"_

Dig.

Of course, it was Dig. The only one. Who never left. Never left her behind. Never walked away from her.

_"Felicity! No, please... Hold on! You hear me? You hold on there, girl! I'm not letting you go!"_

_"John..."_ she tasted blood on her lips.

Her eyes were getting heavy. All the sounds were muffled. She heard heavy footsteps from somewhere that seemed so far-far away...

_"Felicity? **FELICITY!!!!** "_

That was him. Al Sah-him. Or Oliver. Same difference.

She felt a bitter laugh stuck in her throat.

_"Get the hell away from her!"_

_"Dig, it's me!"_

_"I said back away! I won't let you anywhere near her"_

_"John, please. It's me. Just let me... Let me save her. Please, I need to take her to..."_

_"Where? To your magic Pit? So what, Ra's is just going to let you waltz in there with Felicity in your arms  and heal her? I doubt that. He'd rather order you finish the job. Eradicate your last weakness, kill the woman you used to love"_

_"Used to love? John, you of all people know that I love her more than anything in the world. I joined the League because of Thea, yes. But it was for her, too. To stop Ra's from coming for people I love. To protect her"_

_"Yet your decisions and your actions are getting her killed"_

_"John, I'm begging you... Let me..."_

_"John..."_ she barely whispered, her breath coming out as some strange hoarse whistling sound.

_"Don't... le... le... t...h-hi... m... t-ta... ke... m-me..."_

_"She doesn't want you to take her there!"_

_"I don't care what she wants!"_

Their voices started fading.

_"I'm not losing her!"_

She took her last breath.

_"Don't stay in my way, John!"_

Her eyes closed.

And she felt it. She was falling. Or maybe rather floating. Didn't matter anymore. She was leaving behind all the pain, the agony of life. She was coming home.

Her heart stopped.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. It's just the way things are on the Arrow right now... and the spoilers... The whole evil Oliver/marriage/consummation of the marriage thing is making me sick.
> 
> So, sorry for this fic. It's really short. And unrealistic, I know. Being shot with 3 arrows and then witnessing the whole chit-chat. But still.
> 
> Have hope and love Arrow =)


End file.
